maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chill Bro Lipside
The Chill Bro Lipside is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 15, 2015 in the United States and April 21, 2015 in Canada. Plot Shred makes Howie an invention called the Gravity Racer that will help her brake easily for an upcoming race, but they break. Diane asks Shred for liquid nitrogen ice cream and Lloyd asks for a meat slicer. Max arrives and gives Shred and Howie Snow-Bros, but Shred says he has no time for a Snow-Bro. Max sees Shred working very hard on inventions. He tells Shred that he's always making things for other people and he never did anything for himself. He tells him he should have a "sick day", which was a day where you just have fun. Shred agrees to the "sick day". Abby arrives and tells Lloyd and Diane that her boyfriend, Joey, had another argument with her over field mice. Joey then arrives with fresh vegetables and organic eggs for the family. Lloyd and Diane love having Joey around. Shred's sick day begins and he begins by tossing a school report away. He thinks it's fun. Max then gets a dolly cart, tells Shred to step on it, and Max starts wheeling him around the school. Meanwhile, Abby breaks up with Joey. Max and Shred make a new pizza at the Mozzarella Encounter after school with caramel and sea salt. Howie is unhappy with Shred because she had tried out the Gravity Racer and the brakes failed. Shred doesn't want to help her, because it was a sick day. Abby tells Diane and Lloyd that she broke up with Joey. Lloyd and Diane are sad, but they decide that just because Abby broke up with him didn't mean they couldn't hang out with him. Lloyd, Diane, and Joey go to Yogurt Yeti, but Abby finds them and isn't happy about this. She leaves and Max and Shred come. Shred tells Max that he would not be ending his sick day. Max tells him every sick day has to end, but Shred didn't want it to end. He quits his job at the Yogurt Yeti and says that the new Alvin was here to stay. Max and Howie think Shred has had enough of his sick day but Shred doesn't listen. Shred runs out and returns through the window going, "I'm Howie!" Abby shows Joey a slideshow showing everything wrong with Diane and Lloyd. Joey decides to stop hanging out with Lloyd and Diane; not because of the slideshow, but because of how uncomfortable Abby gets when he hangs out with them. Howie creates a plan that could help old Alvin come back. Max and Howie perform an experiment without safety goggles in front of him. Shred just starts playing Painsaw. Max is then about to connect himself to a dangerous red wire, but stops and asks Shred why he wasn't stopping him. Shred says it's because he knew it was a trick. Shred comes to the Yogurt Yeti with a cone on his head. Kaylee arrives and says that the fro-yo machines were malfunctioning. Shred is about to go and fix them, but he sees Max and Howie and believes that they are tricking him into bringing old Alvin back. Shred refuses. Max tells him they're not doing this. Shred doesn't believe that if he didn't fix the fro-yo machines, they would explode and cover the Yogurt Yeti with frozen yogurt. The machine began to shake and smoke, but Shred believes it's just Peter behind it shaking the machine. Kaylee tells him that Peter moved away. Shred believes them. Everyone in the place evacuates except Max who stays with Shred to help. They dismantle the machine and Shred tells Max to cut a wire. Shred says that old Alvin says to cut the blue wire and new Alvin says it is all good and everything is sick. Shred tells Max to cut the red wire and they get blasted with yogurt. Shred decides to keep a balance between work and play. Meanwhile, Abby finds out how much Lloyd and Diane missed Joey, so she lets them start hanging out together again. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1